The End
by cidd-chan
Summary: I suggest you read the manga first then read this/ Shiba finally take matters into here own hands


Damn! its been awhile.

I have been reading LIFE teh manga and all ready i want to kill somebody.

Disclamier: own nuting

* * *

Ayuma Shiba stood once again in the teacher's room. Toda sensei was saying the same shit over and over. 'Stop bullying Manami' Yeah right.

Shiba stood there apathetic, at this point she didn't give a shit what the teacher said or anybody said cause Shiba was about to end this once and for all.

After school Shiba left ignoring Manami's taught. She simply gave a stone face while she fetch her shoes out of the bushes. She took a detour from her usual way home and end up at the park. She looked around and saw who she was supposed to look for. She begin to walk towards him. The guy wearing his hood saw her coming. As Shiba came closer the guy stretch out his arm and Shiba walked right into snatching up the brown paper bag from the guy's hand.

At home she went straight to her room, locking it behind her. She laid the bag on her bed. She took a deep breathe before opening the bag. She laid the items on the bed. A 45 ACP and a bullet magazine. She locked the bullets to the chamber and cocked it. She aim at the wall where she pin a picture of Manami.

The next day she met up with Hatori. They were a few blocks away from school.

"Here the best silencer I could find." Shiba connected the silencer at the end of the barrel. And stuffed it in her bag. Hatori smiled and hugged Shiba.

"Have fun." She whispered.

Shiba walked toward the school gripping the 45 in her bag. She walked into school without changing her shoes and head straight for the bathroom where Manami and her goons hung out. She open the door to no ones surprise they were in there.

"Well look who's here." One of the girls said.

"I don't think you learn your lesson yet." Another girl said.

Shiba just stood at the doorway. She reached into her bag, the girls unaware whats about to happen.

Shiba pulled out the 45, the girls didn't have time to respond and each got a bullet through the head. Blood splattered all over the walls, the stalls and mirrors. All the girls laid on the floor motionless. Shiba stuff the 45 back into her bag and left.

Shiba went to Kasumi's classroom and called him out. Kasumi saw that it was Shiba and his evil side showed in his smile.

"Well, well well what a surprise. What can I do for you." Shiba took one glance at him and his maniacal face and said.

"You can go and DIE." Shiba stuck the 45 at his chest and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through his heart, he didn't have the chance to cry out before hitting the ground. Shiba stood over him, he was still shaking holding his chest. Shiba stared down at him and stomped on his chest, making him jump and spew out blood. Shiba wiped the blood off her shoe with his shirt. And walked off.

Toda sensei yawn, she walked through the hallway heading towards the teacher's room. She stop when she saw Shiba standing at the end of the hallway.

"Shiba san?" Shiba ran around the corner and Toda sensei ran after her. She stop and saw Shiba standing there.

"Shiba san what are you doing, you should be in class." Toda sensei step closer and when she was close enough, she reach out to Shiba, but she whipped out the 45 and straight shot her in the throat. Toda sensei fell forward almost landing on Shiba, but she stepped back and let the her fall on her face.

Shiba with no emotion on her face, stepped over the corpse and walk off to find the next and final target.

Manami just arrived to school, she called all her goons but none of them answered. Of course not their dead.

She reached the shoe lockers. When she open her locker a note was place on her shoes. She opened it and it read.

'Your next, look behind you'

Manami hesitant then she slowly turn her head. Shiba was standing right behind her.

"Shi-" before Manami could finish saying her name a bullet had gone through her lungs with the barrel touching her chest.

Manami struggled as she slid down the to the ground. Shiba kneeled down to Manami and whispered

"This is what you get get for doing what you do. You and everybody." When Manami heard 'everybody' her eyes widen. She tried to speak but blood kept pouring from her mouth.

"Shut up." Shiba stood and put the 45 against her head and pulled the trigger. Manami's blood and even her brain splattered all over the lockers.

Shiba stared down at Manami, then stuffed the 45 into her bag and walked off school.

* * *

this is what i had felt the whole time reading the manga.


End file.
